


You give a little you get a little

by trippyvulcan



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-05
Updated: 2013-03-30
Packaged: 2017-12-04 10:11:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/709588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trippyvulcan/pseuds/trippyvulcan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A good relationship requires some give and take. Just a little piece of that for Steve and Darcy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> unbetaed. Don't own anyone in the story. May expand into chapters if I get more ideas.

Darcy sat scowling in front of the computer. She was trying to enter in Jane's latest equations and experiment results but the strain of reading Jane's notes (Which weren't really badly written, nothing like Bruce's chicken scratch. They were just  _dense_.) was wearing on her. It was four thirty in the afternoon and she'd sent Jane home half an hour ago since the woman had pulled an all nighter the previous evening. Darcy had Jarvis set to refuse Jane entrance back into lab (barring actual emergencies) until noon the following day.

 "Two more pages," she sighed "and then you can go home. I promise." Darcy heard a soft chuckle behind and quickly spun around to find Steve leaning against the doorframe. "Hey! Wasn't expecting to see you until I got home. How was your day?"

"Good." Steve replied, "I finished up that still life I was working on and then went and got more pastels from the art store. Figured while I was out I might as well come by and finish some paperwork. Done with that, so I thought I'd come see my best girl."

"Aw. Thanks. I just got to finish up here and then we can head out. After the day I've had I want some good pizza. You game?"

"Sure. Sounds like it's been a rough day..."

"Oh, nothing too horrible really. I just found out that Jane snuck back in here after I left yesterday and pulled an all nighter. Trying to keep up with an exhausted caffeine fueled scientist is tiring. I sent her home a bit ago and Jarvis won't let her back in here until tomorrow. I doubt that will be an issue though. Thor got back this afternoon and I expect she'll resist the lure of Science! to cuddle with her big Asgardian teddy bear. Now I just have to finish off entering these notes into the computer." Darcy winced as she tilted her head, her neck was killing her.

"Turn around." Steve said as he moved toward her, "I'm gonna rub that kink out of your neck, so you can finish your work and we can get out of here."

Darcy didn't need to be told twice. She turned and Steve pushed her hair aside to start massaging her neck. His hands were warm and it always surprised Darcy how gentle they were. Her dad gave her neck rubs sometimes and it ususally felt like he was treating her neck like some kind of stubborn dough that had to be kneaded into submission. Steve was much better at this particular activity, super strength aside. He was also efficient, within just a few minutes she could feel the tension fade and he pulled away to let her finish her work.

"Thanks, big guy. I owe you one." Darcy quipped and giving him a quick peck on the lips she turned back to the computer ready to organize the shit out of Jane's notes so she could go get pizza with her awesome boyfriend.

 

The following Saturday evening found Steve slumped against the wall of one of Tony's super shiny elevators heading back to his and Darcy's apartment. He'd been out avenging since Friday morning (Giant squids in Boston harbor) and he was as Darcy put it "Just DONE". Being on your feet that long was bad enough but having to debrief after all of that stunk. He opened the apartment door and found Darcy in the kitchen assembling some very familiar ingredients.

 "Are you making chocolate chip cookies?"

"Yup. I figure if your boyfriend doesn't deserve these after defending the nation from sushi gone wrong, when does he?" Darcy smiled at the tired man in front of her, "I've got a roast and veggies in the crock pot, and Monty Python and the Holy Grail all ready to  watch. You go change and shower and dinner should be ready when you are out." Steve lit up at her words and moving toward her pulled her into a kiss that made her belly flip.

 "You're too good to me."

"Nope, I'm as good to you as you are to me Steve. Pretty sure that's part of what this relationship thing is about."

Later that evening, as the Black Knight was exclaiming that it was just a flesh wound, Steve smiled happily. There really was nothing better than Monty Python, fresh chocolate chip cookies, and Darcy snuggled into his side to curb his exhaustion and make everything feel better. Steve felt the last of the tension he'd had since yesterday fade away and he drifted off to sleep and Darcy wasn't far behind.

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes a note from a loved one gives just the boost you need to get through the day/night or whatever...

Darcy groaned as she stumbled from the relative darkness of the bedroom into the kitchen. She was fighting a nasty cold and had only left the comfort of her blanket fort because the howling of her stomach could no longer be ignored. She just hoped Steve had left her some leftovers so she didn't have to actually put any effort into feeding herself. Instead she found a note on the counter. She picked it up and blearily squinted at it.

_Dear Darcy,_

_I threw together some chicken noodle soup for you. It's in the crock pot and it should be ready by noon. I'm sorry you're sick. I hope this helps a little. I'll see you tonight._

_Love, Steve_ _  
_

 

Darcy smiled and got herself a bowl. Steve had made enough soup for her to have it for dinner too and possibly enough for even his dinner. She sank down onto the couch and mused that this probably made up for him going to work and taking his nice toasty and super immune body out of their bed this morning. Then she took her first mouthful of soup and realized that he had definitely made up for that. This soup was  _delicious_.

 

 

The lights of London sparkled below Steve as the plane made its final approach to the airport. He and Natasha were here to do some international liasoning with British Intelligence. Steve knew why they had sent Natasha, She knew all the ins and outs of SHIELD, she was super-efficient and should something go sideways she was subtle and deadly. He wasn't sure why SHIELD had thought it was a good idea to send him. He may have a certain  _presence_ as some put it but he wasn't as conversant with SHIELD's procedures as someone like Agent Coulson, he couldn't blend seamlessly into business mode the way Natasha could and while he knew he was deadly he wouldn't exactly call his fighting style subtle. They landed and headed to their hotel where Steve decided to pull out all the information they would be covering tomorrow in hopes of not feeling like a complete idiot by the time the meetings were over. He was about halfway through the pile of paperwork when he found the note sealed in a very official looking envelope.

_Dear Steve,_

_I know you're super worried about this conference and I'm not going to lie, if I was in your shoes I would be too. I think you will be awesome though and just remember Natasha has your back. Pretty sure you can't fail when you've got the Black Widow on your team. Anyway, try to relax. If I know you, you're frantically re-studying all these files when you should be sleeping. If it's after two am local time, go to bed! You already know this shit. Love you and I'll talk to you later._

_Darcy_

 

Steve had to laugh because she really did know him too well. She was right too, he might not know every nook and cranny of SHIELD but he knew everything he'd been going over and he'd be better served by getting some rest rather than feverishly recovering these files again. He put down the papers and got ready for bed wishing that he's somehow been able to bring Darcy with him. If she'd been here she'd have coaxed him to bed hours ago.

 

Darcy opened the small box that had been left on her bedside table. Inside was the gorgeous scent locket she had been eyeing on ETSY for months. There was a small note next to it which Darcy picked up/

_Happy Anniversary! I wish I was there but I'll see you tonight. Love you. Steve._

_  
_Darcy got ready for the day making sure to put Steve's favorite scent on a small scrap of cotton inside the locket before heading out for a busy day of scientist wrangling. She came home later in the evening slightly depressed because the team had been called out and she didn't know if they'd even make it back tonight. She grabbed a marker and scrawled a quick note on the bathroom mirror. She decided optimism was still a good bet. If he wasn't here in the morning, she'd erase it. Steve finally stumbled in at about eleven pm and headed to the bathroom peeing while wearing the suit wasn't easy and more often than not just wasn't worth it. When he happened to glance at the mirror he had to grin at what he found there.

_Hey handsome! I love my new necklace, thank you so much! Come to bed so we can properly celebrate!_

He didn't waste any time.

 


End file.
